In Love with (a) Killer
by Zet
Summary: Reader-FF: Bei einer Verfolgungsjagd triffst du kurzzeitig auf die Kid-Piratenals du ihnen kurze Zeit später wieder begenest ahnst du nicht das sich in deinem Leben so einiges ändern wird.
1. Verfolgungsjagd

Disclaimer: One Piece und eigentlich alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld (schön wärs) gehört alles Oda

Verfolgungsjagd

Dumm, dumm, dumm, dumm. Du fragtest dich wirklich was zur Hölle dich geritten hatte, einen Marine zu bestehlen und dann auch noch eins der höheren Tiere. Geile Idee muss man schon sagen und sich dann auch noch erwischen zu lassen. Du könntest dir selber in den Hintern beißen. Es war jetzt mindestens schon zwei Jahre her dass man dich das letzte Mal bei einem deiner Diebstähle erwischt hatte und damals warst du noch blutige Anfängerin gewesen, dass man dich vorhin dabei bemerkt hatte kratzte ganz schön an deinem Ego.  
„Bleib sofort stehen, du diebische Elster." Innerlich Augen rollend fragtest du dich wer so blöd wäre wirklich stehen zu bleiben. Du wusstest zwar nicht genau was die Strafe dafür war einen Marine zu beklauen und hattest auch nicht wirklich die Muse dich näher mit Gesetzen in dieser Richtung zu beschäftigen, aber in einem warst du dir sicher. Die Strafe wolltest du nicht, egal wie sie ausfiel. Ein Schuss fiel kurz gefolgt von einer Kugel die knapp an deinen Ohr vorbei flog. Gedanklich danktest du Gott für die Unfähigkeit der Marines gescheit zu zielen und legtest einen Zahn zu. Einen Vorteil hattest du nämlich definitiv, im Gegensatz zu den Marinesoldaten, die erst heute mit dem Schiff hergekommen waren, kanntest du dich hier gut aus. Die zwei Wochen die du hier schon befandest hattest du nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, sondern die Stadt mit ihren verwinkelten Straßen erkundet und auf mögliche Fluchtwege analysiert, falls eben doch mal was schief gehen sollte wie jetzt, außerdem hattest du mehr oder weniger den Stadtplan auswendig gelernt. In solchen Momenten liebtest du dein Gehirn das ungefragt alles abspeicherte was du sahst egal ob es jetzt ein Stadtplan oder die Menükarte eines Restaurants war. Konnte in manchen Fällen sehr nervig sein, vor allem weil du nichts vergessen konntest aber im Hier und Jetzt war es einfach nur praktisch. Ein weiterer Schuss ertönte und neben dir schlug die Kugel in den Boden. Kurz vor dir jedoch befand sich erfreulicher Weise die Laterne auf die du die ganze Zeit gewartet hattest, den hinter ihr befand sich gut verborgen eine kleine Gasse die zum kleinen Marktplatz führte. Um möglichst wenig Geschwindigkeit einzubüßen hieltest du dich an der Laterne fest und gelangtest durch den Schwung sogar relativ elegant um die Ecke, im Gegensatz zu den Marines, jedenfalls dem Lärm und Geschimpfe nach zu urteilen.  
Leider hattest du dich jedoch zu früh gefreut den keine Minute später pfiffen dir erneut Kugeln um die Ohren, was in so einer engen Gasse nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft war. Glücklicherweise war die Gasse aber nicht allzu lang sodass du das andere Ende schon fast erreicht hattest. Einen Augenblick später hastetest du schon über den Marktplatz gefolgt von den Soldaten die praktischerweise Weise nur einzeln durch die schmale Gasse passten.  
Dein Plan bestand eigentlich darin quer über den Marktplatz zu laufen und auf der anderen Seite wieder in einer Gasser zu verschwinden, die zu Hafen führte von wo es ein Leichtes wäre zu verschwinden allerdings kam in deinem Plan der Wagen mitten auf dem Marktplatz nicht vor! Wie du unberechenbare Dinge doch hasstest. Warum musste der Wagen gerade heute dastehen?! Der Wagen war relativ breit und außenherum laufen würde dich unnötig Zeit kosten. Da der Wagen nicht besonders hoch war stand dein Entschluss schnell fest. Erneut steigertest du seine Geschwindigkeit und stießt dich vom Boden ab. Dank dem Training der letzten Jahre waren solche Sprünge keine Herausforderung mehr für dich. Auf der anderen Seite des Wagens rolltest du dich auf dem Boden ab und kamst wieder auf die Beine. Deine Ausdauer in allen Ehren aber du solltest schleunigst entkommen den langsam ging dir doch die Puste aus, was nach einer halben Stunde Hetzjagd ja wohl verständlich war.  
Du konntest deinen Fluchtweg zum Hafen schon sehen als in deinem Arm ein Schmerz explodierte. Zu deinem Pech schienen die Deppen der Marine endlich gelernt haben richtig zu zielen, es war zwar nur ein Streifschuss aber es blutete trotzdem ziemlich heftig und schmerzte auch nicht zu knapp. Der Schmerz brachte dich kurzzeitig aus dem Takt deiner Schritte und ließ dich beinahe über deine eigenen Füße stolpern. Bevor es aber dazu kommen konnte hattest du dich gefangen und ranntest weiter. Im Lauf noch machtest du dich daran von deinem Top einen Stoffstreifen abzureißen und ihn dir um den Arm zu wickeln und mit Hilfe deiner Zähne festzuziehen um die Blutung zu stoppen. Würdest du eine Blutspur hinterlassen wäre dein Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
Du hattest die Gasse inzwischen erreicht. Sie war noch schmaler als die davor und als breit gebauter Mensch kam man gar nicht bis sehr schlecht hindurch. Mit deinem schlanken Frauenkörper war es allerdings kein Problem. Schnell huschtest du in die Gasse und liefst Richtung Hafen, über dem Meer konntest du schon die Sonne langsam aufgehen sehn. Die Soldaten hinter dir passten längst nicht so einfach durch wie du, was einfach daran lag das die meisten von ihnen zu breite Schultern hatten und lediglich quer durch passen würden. Aber nur wenige versuchten wirklich sich durch zu quetschen, die Meisten schienen den Umweg über die breiteren Straßen zu bevorzugen.  
Dieser Umstand gab dir zirka fünf Minuten, von denen du erst mal zwei nutztest um deinen Arm erneut mit Stoff von deinem Top zu verarzten. Und weiter ging's. Die ersten Marines waren schon hier, schneller als gedacht. Du fingst wieder an zu rennen. Obwohl um diese Uhrzeit normalerweise der Hafen wie leer gefegt war, befand sich vor dir in ungefähr 50 Meter Entfernung eine Gruppe von Leuten. Vermutlich eine der zahlreichen Piratencrews die hier regelmäßig anlegten und um ehrlich zu sein kamen sie dir gerade recht.  
Du interessiertest dich zwar nicht wirklich für Piraten, außer du wolltest sie ausrauben, aber irgendwie erinnerte dich der Rotschopf an was, folgedessen musstest du ihn schon mal in der Zeitung oder auf einem Steckbrief gesehen haben. Und wen das der Fall war dann war er garantiert kein kleiner Fisch. Wenn du Glück hattest würde sich die Aufmerksamkeit von dir auf sie übertragen. Das Problem nur war das sie es schafften zu viert (!) den kompletten Weg zu blockieren, sodass eigentlich nur die Möglichkeit bestand ebenso über sie zu springen wie über den Wagen vorhin. Allerdings waren der Rotschopf und seine Begleiter wesentlich größer als der Wagen…Dein Blick fiel auf ein Holzbrett das an etwas gelehnt war. Mit dem Brett als Rampe wäre es möglich den Sprung zu schaffen. Der Rotschopf und Anhang waren noch zirka 10 Meter weg das Brett ungefähr 7 Meter. Inzwischen flogen wieder die Kugeln um dich herum, auch wenn dich keine mehr erwischte. Die letzen Meter überwandest du wie im Flug. Während du deine improvisierte Rampe hochranntest fixiertest du deine „Hindernisse" zum ersten Mal richtig. Da waren außer dem schon erwähnten Rotschopf, ein blonder mit gestreifter Maske, ein blauhaariger Zombie und ein Typ der alle andern um Längen überragte. Irgendwie erinnerte er dich an eine Riesenkakerlake…Das alles realisiertest du in dem Moment bevor du vom Brett absprangst und deinen Körper in die Luft katapultiertest. Im Flug drehtest du dich um deine eigene Achse und kamst hinter der Crew unelegant aber wohlbehalten auf dem Boden an.  
„Das ist Eustass ‚Captain' Kid!", ertönte hinter dir ein Ruf. Kid hieß unser Pumukel also, gut zu wissen. Flink bogst du um die nächste Ecke in eine kleine Seitenstraße ein, die für alle die nicht wussten wonach sie suchen mussten wie eine Sackgasse wirken musste. Die Leiter hoch zu den Dächern war auch wirklich schwer zu entdecken du selbst warst nur zufällig darauf gestoßen. Schnell erklommst du die Leiter und blicktest dann von den Dächern runter zum Hafen wo inzwischen ein Kampf entbrannt war, auch wenn Kampf vermutlich das falsche Wort war, es wirkte ziemlich einseitig. Die Marines hatten keine Chance gegen den Pumukel. Der hatte nämlich aus ihren ganzen Waffen einen riesigen metallenen Arm gemacht!?  
„Hey da oben ist die Diebin!", rief einer der Soldaten und zeigte auf dich. Hatte der nichts besseres zu tun? Um sein Leben betteln oder so? Der Rotschopf ließ sich davon relativ wenig aus dem Konzept bringen und reduzierte weiterhin die Marine aber der Maskenmann schaute zu dir hoch. Du fuhrst dir durch dein kurzes Haar. Es wurde Zeit das du verschwandest und dich um deinen Arm kümmertest aber irgendwie faszinierten dich die Piraten, vor allem wolltest du wissen was sich unter der Maske des Blonden befand. Geheimnisse waren etwas das dich unglaublich anzog. Du verdammtest deine Neugier die einen Großteil deines Charakters ausmachte. Du warfst noch einen kurzen Blick zu dem Blonden dann drehtest du dich um und verschwandest über die Dächer.  
Die zwei Wochen die du dich hier befandest hattest du in einem schlichten Hotel verbracht auf dessen Dach du dich jetzt befandest. Da dein Zimmer sich im obersten Stock befand war es normalerweise kein Problem hinein zu kommen mit dem verletzten Arm gestaltete es sich etwas schwieriger, da du ihn nicht mehr als nötig belasten wolltest. Als du dann glücklich in dem Zimmer standest, das seit zwei Wochen dein Zuhause war, seufzest du erst mal erleichtet auf. Du entschiedest erst einmal duschen zu gehen bevor du die Wunde endgültig versorgen würdest. Rasch zogst du dir dein zerrissenes Top über den Kopf und verfrachtetest es mit gezieltem Wurf in nächste Ecke kurz später folgten Schuhe, Hose und deine Handschuhe und bildeten einen kleinen Haufen. Nur noch mit deiner Unterwäsche bekleidet begabst du dich ins Bad wo dich auch dieser entledigtest und dich unter die Dusche stelltest. Du stelltest den Temperaturregler auf kalt und drehtest das Wasser auf. Während das Wasser über deinen Körper lief merktest du wie er sich veränderte.  
Nach zehn Minuten stiegst du wieder aus der Dusche und betrachtetest deinen nun männlichen Körper im Spiegel. Du warst jetzt einen Kopf größer als zuvor und man konnte definitiv mehr Muskeln sehen, deine dunklen Haare fielen dir ins Gesicht sodass man sich manchmal fragen musste ob du überhaupt noch richtig geradeaus sehen konntest. Du seufztest leise und wickeltest dir ein Handtuch um die Hüfte. Dein Körper war wirklich ein Mysterium, kam er mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung veränderte sich seine DNA rasend schnell und du wurdest zu einem Kerl, bei Kontakt mit warmem oder heißem Wasser wurdest du wieder weiblich. Und das war so seit deinem 17. Geburtstag. Du wusstest noch genau wie erschrocken du warst als es das erste Mal passiert war. Zu dem Zeitpunkt warst du allerdings schon längst von zu Hause weg sodass wenigstens deine Mutter und deine kleine Schwester davon nichts mitbekamen. Darauf konntest du gut verzichten. Für das Phänomen hatten weder du noch die Ärzte, bei denen du bisher warst, eine vernünftige Erklärung gefunden. Inzwischen hattest du es einfach akzeptiert und gelernt damit zu leben und es war ja nicht so dass es nicht hin und wieder ganz praktisch war teilweise ein Kerl zu sein. Zum Beispiel jetzt wenn die Marine einen weiblichen Dieb suchte.  
Immer noch recht nass tapstest du zurück in das Zimmer wo du dir eine Boxershorts anzogst. Rasch holtest du noch einen Verband und Wundsalbe aus dem Badezimmer und löstest die Stofffetzen von deinem Oberarm. Die Wunde hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu bluten und schien auch nicht allzu schlimm zu sein. Schnell trugst du die Salbe auf und wickeltest dann den Verband drum herum, das sollte reichen. Anschließend warfst du dich mit Schwung auf dein Bett. Ein leises Mauzen begrüßte dich und unter deinem Kissen guckte der Kopf einer kleinen schwarzen Katze hervor. Vor ungefähr einem Jahr hattest du sie gefunden und seit dem folgte sie dir wie ein Schatten. Nicht das du etwas dagegen gehabt hättest, es war angenehm etwas Gesellschaft zu haben. Dein ständiges herumgereise machte dich recht einsam. Mit einer Hand fingst du an das Kätzchen zu kraulen das daraufhin anfing zu schnurren. „Na was fangen wir mit dem heutigen Tag an?", fragtest du die Katze die dich mit großen Augen anblickte und weiter schnurrte. Du rolltest dich auf den Rücken. Irgendwie hattest du gerade das Bedürfnis die Piraten von vorhin zu suchen. Du wusstest zwar nicht genau was aber irgendwas fesselte deine Gedanken an sie. Vielleicht war es ja einfach der originelle Kleiderstil?

Mein erster Versuch einer Reader Fanfiktion hoffe er ist nicht allzu schrecklich  
und hat euch vielleicht sogar ein bisschen gefallen.

ein weitere Disclaimer: Die Idee mit dem Wasser und dem männlich/weiblich Switch gehört auch nicht mir sondern Rumiko Takahashi ich hab sie mir nur aus Ranma 1/2 ausgeliehen.

Wenn euch gefallen hat lasst doch ein Review hier.  
*Cookies hinstell*


	2. Wiedersehen

Wiedersehen

Als Ausgleich dafür, dass du in den frühen Morgenstunden so viel unterwegs gewesen warst hatte dein Körper wohl entschlossen dich noch einen Runde ins Traumland zu befördern, auch wenn du nicht wirklich etwas träumtest.

Geweckt wurdest du von einer rauen Zunge die dir immer wieder über die Nase fuhr. Brummend öffnetest du deine Augen und blicktest missmutig auf die Katze die mittlerweile dazu übergegangen war an deiner Nase rum zu knabbern. Mit einem genervten Seufzen richtetest du dich auf und erntetest prompte ein paar Kratzer auf deiner Wange. Vorwurfsvoll blicktest du die Katze an, die dich unschuldig anblickte und sich zusammen rollte. „Ja Niji genau, mich aufwecken und dann selber schlafen gehen.", brummtest du leicht genervt. Du warfst einen Blick auf die Uhr. Halb zwei. Sollte heißen du hattest ungefähr 7 Stunden Schlaf nachdem du über 24 Stunden wach warst, toll. Am liebsten würdest du wieder ins Bett zurück, aber jetzt war

st du eh schon ziemlich wach, da konntest du genauso gut wach bleiben und dafür sorgen das dein Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus wieder halbwegs normal wurde.  
Immer noch mehr schlafend als wach begabst du dich also zu deinem Schrank und schnapptest dir ein paar karierte Shorts und einen schwarzen Hoodie und zogst dich an. Schon seit einer Weile hattest du sowohl Kleidung für Frauen wie auch für Männer, um für alles gewappnet zu sein. Was auch immer alles war.  
Du stattetest dem Bad noch einen kurzen Besuch ab um dir eine Ladung kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu klatschen um den Halbschlafmodus zu verlassen in dem du dich gerade befandest. Endlich ganz wach schnapptest du dir deine Boots. Während du dir die Schuhe anzogst kam Niji an getapst und hockte sich neben dich. Scheinbar wollte sie dich mal wieder begleiten wie eigentlich immer wenn du nicht auf Raubzug gingst, woher auch immer sie wusste wann du was vorhattest. „Komm Niji." Die Katze machte einen Satz und landete elegant auf deiner Schulter. Die Tür abschließend verließt du dein Hotelzimmer und liefst über die Treppe hinunter in die Lobby wo Ty, eine blauhaarige Empfangsdame, dich lächelnd begrüßte. Sie hatte dich schon öfters an geflirtet was du gelinde gesagt gruselig fandest, nicht das du etwas gegen Homosexualität hattest oder dergleichen, du fandest es einfach irritierend wie sich das Verhalten der Personen dir gegenüber sich komplett änderte nur weil du auf einmal ein anderes Geschlecht hattest und auf eine Beziehung mit einer Frau hattest du auch keine Lust, männlicher Anteil hin oder her. Mit einem Winken in Ty's Richtung verschwandest du aus dem Hotel und schlendertest Richtung Hafen.

Das Hotel lag nicht weit vom Hafen weg sodass es kein fünf Minuten dauerte bis dir die salzige Luft um die Nase wehte. Schnellen Schrittes begabst du dich zum ‚Day's End' einem dunklen Loch, Verzeihung „Bar" wo die gesamte Kundschaft aus Piraten und ähnlichem Gesindel bestand. Die Spelunke war nicht nur eine Piratensammelstelle sondern auch dein Arbeitsplatz auf Zeit. Deine Schicht würde zwar erst um vier Uhr beginnen aber mit Rex, der Besitzerin der Bar warst du relativ gut befreundet, soweit eben gut in zwei Wochen möglich war. Abgesehen davon war sie außer dir die einzige Person auf der Insel die von deiner Geschlechtwandelfähigkeit wusste, auch wenn sie es eher durch einen Zufall erfahren hatte. Der Zufall bestand aus einem Kessel mit kochendem Teewasser, wobei du dich immer noch fragtest wozu man in einer Piratenkneipe Teewasser brauchte. Jedenfalls hatte Rex es sehr gelassen genommen und ziemlich witzig gefunden das statt einem Kerl auf einmal ein durchnässtest Mädchen vor ihr saß.

Gelassen betratest du das ‚Day's End', wo dir schon der Geruch von Tabak und Alkohol entgegen schlug, ganz unterschwellig konnte man auch den Geruch von Blut wahrnehmen. Rex stand hinter der Bar und grinste der entgegen. Du nahmst ihr gegenüber auf einem der Hocker Platz. „ Du bist früh dran." Du nicktest. „Hübsche Kratzer übrigens." Du zeigtest auf die Kapuze wo Niji es sich inzwischen bequem gemacht hatte und döste. „Katze.", meintest du nur knapp. „Wenn du willst kannst du jetzt schon anfangen und die Gläser abtrocken damit ich hinten im Büro noch was klären kann." „Geht klar." Mit einem Satz warst du über der Theke und schnapptest dir das Handtuch. Rex verzog sich nach hinten. Du warst schon öfters einfach vorbei gekommen und Rex hatte immer was zu tun für dich, außerdem zahlte sie gut. Du begannst die Gläser abzutrocknen. Kurze nachdem du begonnen hattest kamen mit lautem Gegröle Piraten in die Bar und das um zwei Uhr! Innerlich schütteltest du den Kopf, du warst ohnehin kein großer Alkoholfan aber wie man um 2 Uhr nachmittags, damit beginnen konnte sich alkoholische Getränke hinter die Binde zu kippen war für dich wirklich unverständlich.

Außer dir und Rex war zurzeit noch Pyon anwesend, eine Blondine die hier als Kellnerin arbeitete und teilweise mit dir zusammen als Rausschmeißerin fungierte wenn Rex gerade anderweitig beschäftigt war. Die Kraft der beiden war beeindruckend und zusammen konnten sie ganz schön furchteinflößend sein.  
Nachdem Rex von deinem „Geheimnis" erfahren hatte, hatte sie auch begonnen dich zu trainieren mit der Begründung dass auch Frauen sich wehren können mussten und du das nicht konntest. Jetzt konntest du zwar stolz von dir behaupten stärker geworden zu sein allerdings hattest du dir auch ein Menge blaulilaner Flecken eingehandelt. Pyon hatte inzwischen die Bestellung aufgenommen und kam grinsend zu dir. „Rum. Wie üblich.", kommentierte sie schmunzelnd die Bestellung. Mit geübten Handgriffen machtest du die Bestellung fertig, die Pyon daraufhin zu den Piraten brachte.

Die Blondine kam wieder zurück zu dir und setzte sich die gegenüber auf einen Barhocker. „Und Jin weißt du schon wann du von der Insel verschwindest?" Du schütteltest den Kopf, bis jetzt gefiel es dir hier ganz gut. Deine Gedanken reisten zu den Orten an denen du davor warst. Hier gefiel es dir definitiv besser. „Jin", quengelte die Blondine und riss dich aus deinen Gedanken, manchmal benahm sie sich wirklich wie ein Kleinkind. „Ignorier mich nicht, Jin.", beleidigt plusterte sie ihr Backen auf, während sie dir gegenüber auf dem Hocker rumhampelte. „Jin!" Du grinstest. Es war ziemlich lustig ihr zuzuschauen während sie versuchte deine Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen obwohl sie sie eigentlich schon besaß. Während Pyon weiter „Jin" quengelte drifteten deine Gedanken dann wieder ab. Kurz nachdem du von Zuhause weggegangen beziehungsweise abgehauen warst, hattest du dir den Namen Jin zugelegt. Wenigstens hattest du dich in den letzten drei Jahren an ihn gewöhnt, am Anfang hattest du nicht reagiert wenn man dich so nannte was einige Komplikationen hervor gerufen hatte , die nicht unbedingt angnehm waren.  
Pyon war inzwischen dazu übergegangen dich böse anzugucken. Du rolltest mit den Augen. „Sag doch einfach was du willst ich hör dir schon zu.", brummtest du leicht amüsiert über ihren „bösen" Blick. Sie grummelte. „ Du weißt doch die Diebin, die hier in letzter Zeit ihr Unwesen treibt, anscheinen hat sie wieder zugeschlagen und diesmal einen von der Marine beklaut mit anschließender Verfolgungsjagd.", erzählte sie dann aber mit strahlenden Augen. Es war schon unterhaltsam zu sehen wie begeistert die Blondine war, ohne zu wissen dass der Grund für ihre Begeisterung ihr gegenüber stand. „ Ich will sie unbedingt mal kennen lernen.", schloss Pyon ihren Vortrag dem du dann doch nicht wirklich zugehört hattest, aus dem Grund das es dir irgendwie peinlich war lauter Lobhudeleien über dich selbst zu hören. „Vielleicht ist sie näher las du denkst und jetzt mach deinen Job.", meintest du und zeigtest auf die Leute die gerade zu Tür herein kamen. Pyon brummte kurz, streckte dir die Zunge raus und machte sich an die Arbeit.

In den nächsten Stunden füllte sich die Bar immer weiter und Raven und Calypso, die anderen Kellnerinnen, trudelten auch ein. Je voller es wurde desto lauter wurde es auch. Zu dem Geruch von Tabak und Alkohol gesellte sich auch noch der Geruch nach Schweiß. Rex war aus dem Büro zurück und arbeitete nun mit dir hinter dem Tresen. „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott.", quietschte es plötzlich neben dir los. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schautest du zu Calypso, die aufgeregt auf und ab wippte und dadurch die Perlen in ihrem lockigen Haar zu klacken brachte. „ Was zu Hölle ist den jetzt mit dir kaputt.", wolltest du wissen. „Da ist Eustass ‚Captain' Kid." Du warfst einen Blick in die Richtung in die sie zeigte und Tatsache, der gleiche rote Haarschof wie heute früh blitzte dir entgegen. „Und?", wolltest du jetzt von Calypso wissen. „Er ist so cool.", seufzte diese nur. Entgeistert starrtest du sie an. „Nicht dein Ernst!?" „Doch er ist so männlich und.." „Männer haben es so an sich männlich zu sein.", sagtest du spöttisch. Sie schaute dich beleidigt an. „ Du bist so unsensibel." Du zucktest mit den Schultern. „ Passiert." „War ja klar dass du das als Mann nicht verstehst.", meinte sie schnippisch. Du rolltest mit den Augen. Als Frau verstandest du das auch nicht aber das musstest du ihr ja nicht auf die Nase binden. „Oi Jin, spiel mal Kellner und schwing deinen Knackarsch rüber zum Rotschopf.", meinte Rex und gab dir einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Erstens: warum ich? Ich bin Barkeeper! Zweitens: Pfoten weg von meinem Hintern!" „Dein Hintern ist halt geil da bietet sich so was an." Sie grinste. „Und du sollst gehen weil ich nicht will das eines der Mädchen dumm angemacht wird. DIE Jungs kann ich nämlich nicht so einfach rauswerfen. Und auch wenn es manchen," Ihr Blick wanderte zu Calypso. „sogar recht wäre, ich hab auch keine Lust auf irgendwelche Triaden von Calypso oder sonst wem weil sie schlecht behandelt wurden." „Dir ist schon klar das ich eigentlich auch ein Mädchen bin, oder?", wolltest du leicht genervt wissen. „Jep, tu ich aber gerade bist du ein Kerl von daher hast du nichts zu befürchten außer einer ist schwul." Und damit schob sie dich durch eine kleine Klapptür hinter dem Tresen hervor.

Leicht an genervt schnapptest du dir also einen Block und stiefeltest zu den Piraten rüber. Du bemühtest dich um ein Lächeln aber das endete wohl eher in einer Grimasse als liest du es bleiben. „Was kann ich euch bringen?" Kid's Blick lag jetzt auf dir. Hätte er Augenbrauen gehabt, wäre eine wohl spöttisch hochgezogen gewesen. „Ach der Barkeeper bedient uns Höchstselbst, wie kommen wir zu der Ehre?", seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus, du entschiedest dich um deiner Gesundheit willen diesen Umstand zu ignorieren und antwortetest möglichst neutral: „Anscheinend macht sich die Barbesitzerin Sorgen das ihr die Mädchen…verschrecken könntet." Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf den Lippen Kid's aus. Trug der ernsthaft Lippenstift? „Ach und bei dir macht sie sich keine Sorgen oder wie?", wollte er spöttisch wissen. „Nicht solange ihr nicht schwul seid.", gabst du knapp zurück. Er brach in lachen aus. Irgendwie provozierte er dich, durch seine Haltung, sein Verhalten und durch seinen ganzen Charakter. Der einzige Grund warum du deine doch recht große Klappe hieltest, war das du nun mal doch an deine Leben hingst, so scheiße es auch manchmal war. Deine Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst während du weiter den lachenden Piratenkapitän fixiertest. Das erste was die jetzt auffiel war das er kein Oberteil trug das Zweite das seine Fingernägel schwarz lackiert waren. Du liest deinen Blick über die Gruppe schweifen, der blauhaarige Zombie, die Riesenkakerlake, wobei es eher eine Riesenkakerlake gekreuzt mit einer Domina war den Klamotten nach zu urteilen, und noch ein paar andere die du noch nicht gesehen hattest, zum Beispiel ein Typ mit buntem Irokesen schnitt, sowie nicht zu vergessen der dir schon bekannte Maskentyp der dich anzustarren schien, jedenfalls war seine Maske in deine Richtung gedreht. Pumuckel hatte sich jetzt auch wieder eingekriegt und gab die Bestellung auf. Schleunigst stapftest du zurück zu Bar und gabst die Bestellung an Rex weiter.

Calypso warf dir einen zornigen Blick zu, vermutlich weil sie gerne ihren ach so tollen Feuermelder bedienen würde. Bevor du ich noch sagen konntest das sie den Job liebend gerne haben könnte, bekamst du von Rex die fertige Bestellung in die Hand gedrückt und wurdest, mit einem Wink Richtung Kid-Piraten, losgeschickt. Innerlich dein Karma und alles vergleichbare verfluchend, schlängeltest du dich also wieder an den anderen Tischen vorbei zu Kid und Co. Du stelltest die Getränke ab und wolltest gerade gehen als du am Handgelenk gepackt wurdest. „Du bleibst hier Kleiner. Du bist unterhaltsam." Kleiner?! Unterhaltsam?! War der Typ schon besoffen hergekommen? Deine Gedanken fuhren Karussell. Mit einem Ruck bei dem dachtest dein Schultergelenk würde rausspringen, wurdest du neben Kid auf's Sofa gezogen wo dir ein Krug mit Rum in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Dein einziger Gedanke: Hilfe?!


	3. Unangenehmes Erwachen

Unangenehmes Erwachen

Du saßt nun also mitten in einem Haufen gruseliger Piraten mit einem Krug Rum in der Hand und fühltest dich beobachtet, inzwischen lagen eigentlich alle Blick auf dir sowie der Arm des Kapitäns um deine Schulter. „Also Kleiner wie heißt du?", fragte Kid. Du konntest deutlich den Alkohol an ihm wahrnehmen, scheinbar war er wirklich schon angetrunken wenn nicht sogar völlig zu. Da du gerade relativ wenig Möglichkeiten zu Flucht hattest, beschlosst du einfach mit zu spielen. „Jin." „Na dann Jin, trink mit uns." Und es wurde angestoßen.

Missmutig starrtest du in deinen Rum, eigentlich trankst du aus Prinzip so gut wie keinen Alkohol, aber scheiß auf Prinzipien ohne würdest du das hier wohl nicht überstehen ohne dir selber die Kugel zu geben. Entschlossen setztest du den Krug an deine Lippen und leertest ihn mehr oder weniger in einem Zug. Äußerlich sah man dir nichts an, doch innerlich verzogst du dein Gesicht auf Grund des bitteren Geschmacks, den du schon so lange nicht mehr Mund hattest.  
Im Laufe des Abends floss immer mehr Alkohol inzwischen hattest du sogar begonnen die Piraten sympathisch zu finden, besoffen waren sie eigentlich ganz nett, nur Killer, der blonde mit der Maske irritierte dich, es störte dich sein Gesicht nicht sehen zu können, nicht mal zum Trinken nahm er die Maske ab sondern benutzte einen mitgebrachten Strohhalm, außerdem so schien es, war er derjenige der noch am nüchternsten war. Dir selber setzte der Alkohol schon merklich zu zwar konntest du noch verständlich sprechen aber deine Sicht wurde immer unklarer und du hattest das Gefühl die ganze Zeit dumm kichern zu müssen. Kaum war dein Krug leer kriegtest du den nächsten in die Hand gedrückt. Wenn du weiblich gewesen wärst hättest du jetzt die Vermutung gehabt das sie dich abfüllen wollten aber so? Eins stand jedenfalls fest der nächste Morgen würde besser nicht kommen.

Blinzelnd öffnetest du die Augen und kniffst sie sofort wieder zusammen das Licht fühlte sich an wie tausend Nadeln die dein Gehirn malträtierten. Dein Kopf schmerzte eh schon höllisch da musste das nicht auch noch sein. Außerdem hattest du einen widerwärtigen Geschmack im Mund. Du versuchtest erneut deine Augen zu öffnen um sie an das, deiner Meinung nach, viel zu grelle Licht zu gewöhnen. Nach ein paar Versuchen klappte es dann wirklich ohne größere Schmerzen und du schautest dich verwirrt um. DAS war definitiv nicht dein Hotelzimmer. Jetzt wo du so nachdachtest kam dir so einiges seltsam vor, zum Beispiel das du in einer Hängematte lagst und das in dem Raum noch weiter Hängematten hingen. Aus einer der Hänge matte hing ein Arm mit seltsamen Dornenrankentattoos.

Mühsam versuchtest du dich aus der Hängematte zu klettern, verheddertest dich prompt dabei und landetest glorios auf der Fresse. Eine Tortur für deinen ohnehin schon schmerzenden Kopf. Strampelnd befreitest du dich vollends von der Hängematte. Dabei bemerktest du dass dein linkes Schulterblatt brannte. Vorsichtig tastetest du die schmerzende Stelle ab, die Haut war empfindlich und erhitzt vermutlich war sie auch leicht angeschwollen. Ächzend erhobst du dich und schwanktest zu der Tür, die dir am nächsten lag. Hinter der Tür befand sich ein Bad, scheinbar das Mannschaftsbad. Nicht gerade sauber aber auch nicht wirklich schlimm und wenigstens hatte es einen Spiegel in dem du dir die schmerzende Stelle genauer anschauen konntest. Mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel stelltest du dich hin und blicktest über deine Schulter. Verwirrt riebst du dir die Augen, das konnte doch nicht einfach da sein, vermutlich waren das nur Nachwirkungen des Alkohols oder so. Doch das Bild im Spiegel blieb. Spontan fiel dir auch auf, dass du nur Boxershorts anhattest, bevor du deine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf dein Schulterblatt richtetest. Mit einem Wimmern liest du dich auf den Boden sinken. Da war ein gottverdammtes Tattoo auf dem Rücken und nicht nur irgendein Tattoo nein das verdammte Zeichen dieses beschissenen Rotschopfs. Das Beste war natürlich das du keine Ahnung hattest wie es da hin kam.

Das Letzte an was du dich erinnern konntest war das Besäufnis mit den Piraten und das du Killers Maske doof fandest und dann nichts mehr, alles schwarz. Die Tür zum Bad öffnete sich und herein kam der blauhaarige Zombie. Heat wenn du dich richtig erinnertest. Verwirrt blickte er zu dir herunter. „Was machst du da auf dem Boden?", wollte er von dir wissen. Immer noch geschockt murmeltest du vor dich hin „Ich hab ein Tattoo, ich ein gottverdammtes Tattoo auf dem Rücken." Und kriegtest nicht mal wirklich etwas davon mit das du nicht mehr alleine warst. „Natürlich hast du ein Tattoo, du hast es dir gestern stechen lassen. " „Was zur Hölle ist gestern passiert?" Heat schmunzelte. „ Ab wann weißt du denn nichts mehr?" „Weiß nicht genau irgendwo mitten im Saufgelage hab ich nen Filmriss.", seufztest du resigniert, inzwischen rechnetest du mit dem Schlimmsten. „Naja nachdem du und Kid dann so einiges intus hattet, habt ihr entschlossen das du definitiv in die Crew musst und…" „Momentmal ich bin jetzt nicht ernsthaft in der Crew oder?!" „Doch." Aufstöhnend fasstest du dir an den Kopf, somit wäre das Schlimmste eingetroffen.

„Sonst noch irgendwas das ich wissen müsste?" Der Blauhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Danach haben wir dein Zeug geholt und haben abgelegt so ist jedenfalls die Kurzfassung." Na toll, du warst jetzt also Pirat/in und irgendwo auf dem Meer, dein neuer Käpt'n war, wenn man den Zeitungen trauen konnte, ein aggressiver Massenmörder und die Crew könnte aus dem Gruselkabinett stammen, außerdem meldete sich gerade dein Kater wieder, du hattest keine Ahnung wo Niji war, Dein Schulterblatt brannte und im allgemeinen war die Situation scheiße. Wenigstens warst du gestern intelligent genug gewesen dein Zeug mitzunehmen und glücklicher weise schien auch keiner die Frauenkleider bemerkt zu haben sonst hätte Heat dich sicher darauf angesprochen. Diesem schien übrigens wieder klar geworden zu sein warum er ins Bad gegangen war und machte sich dran die Hose fallen zu lassen um sich zu erleichtern. Auf einmal hattest du es irgendwie ziemlich eilig aus dem Bad zu kommen.

Zurück in der Kajüte sprang dir schon ein schwarzer Fellball entgegen und landete auf deiner Schulter von wo aus er dann auf deinen Kopf kletterte, dass er dir damit wieder ein paar schöne Kratzer zufügte schien dem Fellball egal zu sein. Kaum auf deinem Kopf, rollte er sich zusammen und begann zu schnurren. Jetzt war wenigstens geklärt wo Niji abgeblieben war. Dein Zeug hattest du auch bald gefunden, es stand in deiner großen schwarzen Tasche bei der Hängematte, aus der du vorhin so formvollendet gepurzelt warst. Um deinem Dasein in Boxershorts ein Ende zu setzen schnapptest du dir willkürlich ein paar Klamotten und zogst sie dir über. Jetzt wo du deinen Blick über die Hängematten schweifen liest fiel dir auf, dass außer dir und Heat noch all zu schlafen schienen. Woraus du schlussfolgertest das es früher war als du angenommen hattest.

Leise schlichst du dich aus der Kajüte und tapptest durch die Gänge. Irgendwie stand dir gerade der Sinn nach frischer Luft. Dich also auf die Suche nach dem Weg zum Deck machend, streiftest du durch das Schiff. Bis jetzt hattest du die Kombüse und das Arztzimmer sowie die Kajüte von Kid gefunden, auch wenn du in letzterem nicht drin warst das Schild ‚Wen ich hier drin ohne Erlaubnis erwische ist tot. Kid. ' war ja wohl eindeutig. Zielstrebig arbeitest du dich weiter vor, fandest dabei noch einen Lagerraum und die Waschküche bis du dann auf dem Deck standest. Tief atmetest du die salzige Meeresluft ein und strichst dir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Du merktest wie die Kopfschmerzen, die dich die ganze Zeit begleitet hatten, langsam verschwanden. Hier draußen war es wirklich noch dunkel, das einzige Licht stammte vom Mond, der groß und rund am Himmel stand.

Im Schneidersitz liest du dich an der Reling nieder und schautest auf das dunkle Meer, sanfte Wellen schlugen gegen den Schiffsrumpf und erzeugten ein angenehm ruhiges, plätscherndes Geräusch. Das Meer lies dich und deine Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen, so war es eigentlich schon immer gewesen. Ein leises Tocken schreckte dich aus deinen Gedanken und schnell hattest du eines der Stillette ind der Hand, die in deinem Ärmel verborgen waren. Du trugst sie eigentlich immer bei dir, meistens sogar beim schlafen. Du wandest deinen Kopf nach hinten und erblicktest Killer, der anscheinend aus dem Krähennest gesprungen war. „Was machst du hier?" Ein Schauer jagte dir über den Rücken bei der eiskalten Stimme Killers. Soweit du dich erinnern konntest war es das erste Mal, dass du seine Stimme überhaupt hörtest. Du stecktest das Stilett vorsichtig wieder zurück an seinen Platz und schautest wieder auf das Meer. Auch wenn du eine gewisse Angst vor dem Maskenmann empfandest gabst du dir Mühe davon nichts nach außen dringen zu lassen. „Ich bin aufgewacht und hab frische Luft gebraucht." Gelassen liest du deinen Kopf gegen die Reling sinken. Killer schien zu dir herüber zu kommen jedenfalls dem leisen Knarzen der Planken zu urteilen, man hätte fast meinen können es wäre lediglich der Wind, im Allgemeinen schien Killer ein sehr leiser Mensch zu sein und wenn du es nicht gewohnt wärst auf die leisesten Geräusche zu achten hättest du ihn sicher nicht bemerkt.

„Man sollte dem Feind nie den Rücken zukehren.", hörtest du Killer dicht hinter dir. „Dem Feind? Ich dachte ich bin jetzt Teil der Crew womit du mein Vorgesetzter oder so wärst und nicht mein Feind. Wobei man manche Vorgesetzten schon als Feind betrachten kann. Wenn du so einer bist werde ich dir in Zukunft nicht mehr meinen Rücken zu drehen." Du hörtest ein abfälliges Schnauben. „ Du kannst dich also erinnern? Bist trinkfester als gedacht.2 Seine Stimme klang spöttisch, irgendwie hattest du das Gefühl, dass er dich nicht sonderlich mochte oder aber er war immer so scheiße drauf und du bildetest dir das nur ein. Die Planken neben dir knackten leise als Killer sich neben dich hockte. Also hatte er wohl doch nichts gegen dich. Dein Kopf fing wieder an zu schmerzen. Nie wieder Alkohol nahmst du dir vor. Der war eh an allem schuld, vor allem daran dass du jetzt hier festsaßt. „Kannst du kämpfen?", riss dich Killers Stimme wieder aus den Gedanken. Du warfst ihm ein Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu. „Ansichtssache." „Falls nicht, bist du hier schneller tot als du denkst." „Ach machst du dir Sorgen um mich? Ist ja goldig.", meintest du spöttisch. War wohl ein ziemlich schlechte Idee, du wurdest am Kragen gepackt und auf einmal war Killers Maske bedrohlich nahe an deinem Gesicht. Du schlucktest trocken. „Leg dich nicht mit mir an. Das würde dir nicht gut bekommen, verstanden?", grollte der Maskierte dunkel. Hastig nicktest du, erinnerte dich Killer doch grad an ein Raubtier das dich jeden Moment verschlingen konnte. Du wurdest losgelassen, der Massakersoldat erhob sich und verschwand wieder ins Krähennest.

Du blinzeltest eine Träne weg die sich gebildet hatte. Seit wann warst du so ein Weichei? Wütend auf dich selbst, schlugst du dir mit der Faust auf dein Knie. Du würdest dich nicht unterbuttern sollte kommen was wolle. Innerlich brodelte die Wut in dir hoch, du hattest zwar nicht wirklich einen Grund dafür doch irgendwie wolltest du jetzt auf irgendwas einschlagen. Du balltest deine Hände zu Fäusten und öffnetest sie wieder. Wut brachte dir auch nichts, leider, du versuchtest dich zu entspannen und deine innere Ruhe zu finden. Langsam verrauchte deine Wut und machte deiner gewohnten Gelassenheit Platz. Erleichtert seufztest du auf, du hattest deine Emotionen ganz gerne unter Kontrolle, seit man dich als Kind immer ausgelacht hatte wenn du geweint hattest, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Dich strecken erhobst du dich vom Boden und liest deine Wirbel knacken, dann machtest du dich zurück auf den Weg in die Kajüte, allerdings nicht ohne einen bitterbösen Blick Richtung Krähennest abzufeuern. Niji hatte sich mittlerweile um deinen Hals gelegt und spielte mit einer deine Haarsträhnen, nachdem sie sich während deiner Konfrontation mit dem Maskenträger irgendwohin verzogen hatte. Der Weg r Kajüte war in deinem Hirn abgespeichert sodass es kein Problem war zurück zu finden. In der Kajüte schlichst du erst einmal zu deiner Tasche und schnapptest dir aus der Seitentasche einen dunklen Seitenbeutel, dann verließt du die Kajüte so leise wieder wie du sie betreten hattest. Danach begabst du dich in einen der Lagerräume und hocktest dich auf den Boden.  
Sachte öffnetest du den Sack und begutachtetest den Inhalt. Vorsichtig zogst du den breiten Gürtel heraus. Der Gürtel war ein Geschenk von jemandem gewesen, dem du in den drei Jahren deiner Rumgereiserei begegnet warst. Inzwischen war er Teil deines Lebens geworden, an ihm waren nicht nur die für dich unverzichtbaren Dietriche befestigt sondern auch viele kleine, scharfe Wurfmesser sowie einige Chakrams. Du schobst dein Oberteil hoch und bandest dir den Gürtel um, er lag so an, dass man ihn bei heruntergezogenem Oberteil nicht sehen konnte. Außerdem zogst du noch einen zusammen geschobenen Stab mit spitzem Ende aus dem Sack und befestigtest ihn an deinem Bein. Jetzt warst du bereit für was auch immer, du würdest das beste aus der Situation machen und zeigen aus was für einem Holz du gemacht warst.


	4. Schmerzhaftes Training

Schmerzhaftes Training

Du musstest gähnen. Zügig erhobst du dich von dem dreckigen Boden und liefst aus dem dunklen Lagerraum zurück in die ebenso dunkle Kajüte. Kollektives Schnarchen schallte dir aus ihr entgegen. Den Seidensack liest du auf deine Tasche fallen dann tratest du dir deine heißgeliebten Boots von den Füßen und legtest dich in deine Hängematte. Du schautest hoch zur Decke und liest deine Gedanken schweifen. Gedankenverloren kraultest du Niji, die es sich auf deinem Bauch bequem gemacht hatte. Langsam driftetest du in einen Dämmerzustand ab, bis die anderen begannen sich zu regen.

Heat war als erster wach, kurz gefolgt von Joe, einem Mann mit wilden hellbraunen Haaren. Du richtetest dich auf und liest deine Beine über den Hängemattenrand baumeln, Niji war schon wieder verschwunden. In den anderen Hängematten begann sich auch etwas zu regen. Du schlupftest in deine Schuhe und machtest dich auf den Weg zur Kombüse als sich von hinten eine Hand auf deine Schulter legte. „Du kannst nicht zufällig kochen, oder?" Du schautest in Heats Gesicht. „Kann ich schon, warum?" „Weil Joe es nicht kann." „War das eine indirekte Aufforderung zu kochen?" Du hobst eine Augenbraue. Heat grinste leicht. „Betrachte es einfach als Aufgabe uns alle davor zu schützen an Joes Essen zu krepieren." „Das hab ich gehört!", tönte es von hinten. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf dein Gesicht.

Während Joe sich aufregte, machtest du dich auf in die Kombüse und bereitetest das Frühstuck vor. Irgendwann schob sich ein Arm an dir vorbei und holte Teller aus dem Schrank. Der Arm gehörte zu einem weißhaarigen Crewmitglied dem du bis jetzt noch nicht begegnet warst. Die anderen trudelten auch nach einander ein und nahmen an dem langen Tisch platz. Du stelltest das Essen auf den Tisch und liest dich neben Heat auf einen Stuhl fallen. Wer bringt Killer das Essen raus? Und wer weckt den Käpt'n?", wollte der Weißhaarige wissen. Alle Blicke lagen auf dir. Seufzend erhobst du dich und fülltest einen Teller. „Soll ich dem Käpt'n auch gleich was zu essen bringen.", wolltest du wissen. „Wär vielleicht ne gute Idee, steigert sicher seine Laune.", brummte der Weißhaarige, der sich aus tiefschwarzen Augen fixierte. Du fülltest also noch einen zweiten Teller und stapftest aus der Küche, Richtung Kapitänskajüte.

Zögerlich klopftest du an, hörtest von drinnen aber nur ein undefinierbares Knurrgeräusch das alles bedeuten konnte von ‚Komm rein' bis ‚Verpiss dich, Arschloch! '. Vorsichtig drücktest du die Klinke runter und schobst deinen Kopf rein. „Käpt'n?" Wieder ein Knurren. Immer noch vorsichtig betratest du das Zimmer. „Ich hab Frühstück dabei." „Von Joe?" „Nein." „Dann kannst es da lassen." So langsam fragtest du dich wirklich wie Joe kochte. Du stelltest den Teller auf Kids Schreibtisch und gingst an Deck.

„Killer-san? Frühstück!" ,riefst du hoch in Richtung Krähennest. Keine Minute später stand Killer vor dir. Mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete er den Teller. „Wer hat das gemacht?" „Ich." „Na dann." Er nehm dir den Teller aus deiner Hand. „Schon gegessen?" Du schütteltest den Kopf. „Bin nicht dazu gekommen." Killer drückte dir ein Brötchen in die Hand. „Ähm, danke." Vielleicht war er ja doch ganz nett. „Ich kann's nicht gebrauchen wenn du nachher beim Training vor Hunger zusammenklappst." So viel zum Thema nett…

Killer hockte sich an die Wand und begann zu essen. Du hocktest dich daneben und knabbertest an deinem Brötchen. Die Tür zum Deck öffnete sich und Ed, ein Mann mit orangenem Irokesen, trat heraus. Er schaute zu dir. „Ach hier bist du, drinnen schließen sie schon Wetten ab auf welche Art und Weiße der Käpt'n dich gekillt hat weil du ihn geweckt hast." Mit gerunzelter Stirn schautest du ihn an. „Aha. Dann geh ich mal wieder rein."

Mit etwas Schwung hievtest du dich auf deine Beine und gingst zurück in die Kombüse. „Ich sagte doch er lebt noch.", sagte Irgendjemand sobald sie dich entdeckt hatten. „Ja, ich lebe noch. Schön, nicht?" „Warum solltest du nicht mehr leben? Dein Training mit Killer kommt doch erst noch.", fragte Kid der hinter dir auftauchte. Training, also hatte Killer das ernst gemeint. „Sie waren der Meinung du hättest mich umgebracht, weil ich dich geweckt habe, Käpt'n." „Hn.", gab Kid von sich. „Ach Kleiner, du bist als Koch engagiert." Die Anwesenden schienen sich zu freuen abgesehen von Joe, der irgendwas vor sich hin grummelte. „Und Heat bringt der alles bei was du über das Segeln wissen musst, du hast gestern gesagt dass du keine Ahnung davon hast." „Aye", seufztest du.

Training, Kochen und Unterricht bei Heat, das würden ausgefüllte Tage werden. Aber du hattest dir vorgenommen dich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen, also würdest du das durchziehen. „Komm mit, dann fangen wir an.", sagte Heat. Du nicktest und stopftest dir schnell das restliche Brötchen in den Mund. „Du siehst aus wie ein Hamster." Entsetzt gucktest du den Zombie an und würgtest das Brötchen runter. „Hamster?!" Heat lachte und ging voraus. Du folgtest ihm immer noch leicht schockiert.

An Deck wurdest du auch schon mit verschiedenen Informationen überschüttet und zwei Stunden später schwirrte dir der Kopf von den ganzen Knoten und anderen Dingen die man beachten musste. „Und jetzt ab in die Takelage.", verkündete der Blauhaarige grinsend. Missmutig verzogst du dein Gesicht, das hatte dir gerade noch gefehlt. Du folgtest Heat der schon auf dem Weg hoch in die Takelage war. Er erklärte dir knapp wie du dich hier oben zu bewegen hattest, dann musstest du auch schon los klettern. Dank deiner bisherigen nächtlichen Aktivitäten auf diversen Häuserdächern kamst du vermutlich ziemlich gut klar für den Anfang. „Jin!", störte ein Ruf dann allerdings deine Konzentration und verheddertest deinen Fuß total in einem der Seile. „Aye, Käpt'n?" Du richtetest deine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Störenfried, auch bekannt als Eustass Kid. „Runter kommen, du kannst nachher weiter da oben rumkraxeln." „Geht nicht.", erwidertest du. „Wie ‚geht nicht'? Das war ein Befehl." „Ich häng fest.", gabst du zerknirscht zu, du fühltest wie dein Gesicht sich erhitzte. Gott, war das peinlich.

Kid schaute dich wortlos an. „Killer hol ihn runter und dann find heraus was der Kleine kann.", rief er dann seinem Vize zu. Mit einem Satz war der Maskenträger bei dir oben und du konntest ihn lediglich mit offenem Mund anstarren. Warum zur Hölle konnte der so hoch springen? Dass wolltest du auch können. Killer befreite dich, beziehungsweise deinen Fuß und sprang mit dir unter den Arm geklemmt nach unten, wo er dich einfach auf das Deck fallen ließ.

Du rappeltest dich auf und funkeltest ihn leicht sauer an. Wie zu erwarten war das dem Massakersoldaten aber mehr als nur egal. Er zog seine Sicheln. „Verteidige dich!", wies er dich an bevor er auch schon angriff, du konntest dich gerade noch so instinktiv duck und so knapp den Sensenblättern entgehen. Adrenalin schoss durch deinen Körper und du warst dir nicht sicher ob das überhaupt noch ein Training war oder nicht schon versuchter Mord. Hastig machtest du einen Satz nach hinten um fürs Erste aus der Reichweite Killers zu gelangen. Du zogst deinen Metallstab und liest ihn auf volle Länge ausfahren, sodass er jetzt fast so groß war wie du. Du konntest die rotierenden Sensen zwar nicht so einfach abwehren und dagegen halten, einfach weil der andere dir sicher bei weitem an Kraft überlegen war, aber du konntest sie ablenken. Ein Vorhaben das du auch sogleich umsetzen wolltest, da der Massakersoldat auch schon bei dir war.

Als seine Sicheln auf deinen Stab krachten konntest du deutlich die Kraft da hinter spüren, auch wenn dir der Schlag dank deiner erhöhten männlich Kraft nicht ganz so sehr zu schaffen machte wie erwartet. Der Blonde war definitiv ein Kämpfer der eher auf Agilität und Schnelligkeit setzte, was man allein an seinen Bewegungen erkennen konnte, aber trotzdem schien er auch ein nicht zu verachtende Kraft zu besitzen. Was dir jetzt auch klar wurde war das der Kampf alles andere als ernst war und Killer lediglich mit dir spielte. Zum einen war das insoweit beruhigend, dass du dir keine Sorgen mach musstest zu sterben, worauf du wirklich keine Lust hattest, auf der anderen Seite traf es dich auch ganz schön nicht ernst genommen zu werden. Du knirschtest leicht mit den Zähnen und lenktest dann die Sichelblätter wie geplant ab. Eines steckte jetzt leicht in den Planken, was dir genug Zeit verschaffte um wieder auf Abstand zu gehen und drei deiner Chakrams zu ziehen, die du auch sofort auf ihn warfst. Killer wehrte zwei einfach mit seinen inzwischen wieder freien Klingen ab, das Dritte steckte nutzlos in seiner Maske, wo es dir reichlich wenig brachte.

Während der folgenden Minuten, die eigentlich nur daraus bestanden das du versuchtest Killer auf Abstand zu halten und mit einem der Wurfmesser zu treffen und dabei kläglich versagte dafür aber deinerseits einige brennende Schnitte erntetest, die zwar nicht gefährlich waren aber doch ziemlich schmerzten, entwickelte sich in deinem Kopf ein Idee, ob sie nun gut war sei dahingestellt, aber du hattest eine Idee um dich endlich mal einigermaßen zur Wehr zu setzen. Die Sensen fuhren auch schon wieder auf dich herunter, du blocktest wie schon einige Male zuvor mit deinem Stab ab, hieltst diesen aber diesmal nur mit einer Hand weshalb die Muskeln in deinem Arm schmerzhaft protestierten, in der anderen Hand hattest du verborgen von dem langen Ärmel deines Oberteils, dein Stillet mit dem du nun angriffst.

Killer gab ein Geräusch von sich das man wohl als Überraschung deuten konnte. Dein Angriff war nicht wirklich ordentlich geplant und durch geführt gewesen und du hattest auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet ihn wirklich verletzten zu können weshalb du nun auch nur ziemlich erstaunt auf den Schlitz in seinem Hemd und den blutigen Schnitt darunter schauen konntest. Es war zwar nicht wirklich viel aber es war ein Anfang. Leider erholte sich der Blonde schneller von der Überraschung über die Verletzung als du, was du deutlich zu spüren bekamst als du mit einem Tritt über das Deck befördert wurdest. Du konntest dich gerade noch so über die Schulter abrollen und kamst taumelnd auf die Beine. Inzwischen warst du total verschwitzt was deine Wunden noch mehr brennen lies. „Es reicht für heute.", gab Killer dir zu verstehen. Auf deine bisherigen Fähigkeiten kann man aufbauen." Damit verschwand er ins Innere des Schiffes.

Jetzt wo alles vorbei war fingen deine Bein leicht an zu zittern und du liest dich einfach nach hinten umkippen, den dabei entstehenden Schmerz ignorierend, und schautest in den Himmel bis, keine zwei Minuten später, Joes grüner Haarschopf in deinem Sichtfeld auftauchte. „Respekt Kleiner, hast für einen Frischling ganz schön lang gegen Killer durchgehalten.", sagte er mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht. Lange? Na dann definierte er lange wohl anders als du. „Wenn du meinst.", gabst du ächzend von dir. „Dafür tun mir jetzt Stellen weh von denen ich nicht mal wusste dass ich sie habe." „Da muss jeder Neuling durch." „Du auch?" Er nickte. „Und um ehrlich zu sein hab ich mich vermutlich weitaus mehr blamiert als du." Du grinstest. „Na wenigstens etwas." „Aber ich hab da mal ne Frage." „Ja?" Du zogst fragen die Augenbraue hoch. „Trägst du eigentlich nen Eisenwarenladen mit dir rum? Du hast über zwanzig Wurfmesser nach Killer geworfen, ich hab nachgezählt. „Warum zählst du so etwas?! Außerdem ist es ja egal, getroffen hab ich eh nicht." Gabst du grummelig zurück. „Hättest du schon, wenn er sie nicht abgewehrt hätte." „Was nichts an der Tatsache ändert das es nicht gebracht hat." Du setztest dich auf. „Das waren übriges längst nicht alle Messer.", sagtest du und zogst dein Oberteil hoch, sodass Joe den Gürtel mit deinen Wurfwaffen sehen konnte.

„Und es ist auch kein Eisenwaren laden es sind viele verschiedene Materialien." „Und was ist mit denen?", der Grünhaarige zeigte auf deine Dietriche. „Was ich nicht weiß, will ich erst recht wissen und manches Wissen liegt eben hinter verschlossenen Türen." „Sicher das es nur Wissen war.", fragte Joe mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Nö.", meintest du nur amüsiert und standest auf, hobst deinen Stab auf und machtest dich daran deine Wurfgeschosse einzusammeln.

Als du alle wieder beisammen hattest entschlosst du dich duschen zu gehen um das Blut und den Schweiß loszuwerden. Di liefst an Joe vorbei, zurück unter Deck und in die Kajüte, wo du dir ein Handtuch aus deiner Tasche holtest, dabei fiel dir ein zusammengefalteter Zettel auf, von dem du nicht wüsstest wieso er in deiner Tasche war. Neugierig wie du nun einmal warst faltetest du ihn auseinander.

_Jo Jin,  
Wenn du das hier liest bist du vermutlich schon längst auf hoher See und wir sehen uns nicht so schnell wieder. Hatte eigentlich nicht geplant dass du einfach so mit den Piraten mitgehst.  
Naja wie heißt's so schon man trifft sich immer zweimal im Leben.  
Jetzt wo du weg bist wird Pyon ganz schon enttäuscht sein, keine Meisterdiebin mehr die sie anhimmeln kann und wenn du das nächste Mal hier bist nimm dich vor Calypso in Acht, sonst kratzt sie dir die Augen aus.  
Ich hoffe dir geht's gut bei den Piraten und trink nicht mehr so viel sonst wachst du vielleicht am nächsten Morgen im Bett von einem auf.  
Wie auch immer, zeig den Säcken wo der Hammer hängt und tritt ihnen in den Arsch.  
Rex  
_

Du musstest grinsen. Das war typisch Rex und am letzten Teil konnte man deutlich erkennen das sie eine ähm…recht raue Kindheit hatte, Du hattest zwar keine Ahnung wie sie es fertig gebracht hatte den Brief in deine Tasche zu kriegen aber das war dir auch egal. Du faltetest ihn wieder zusammen und stecktest ihn zurück in die Tasche. Dann gingst du gutgelaunt Richtung Mannschaftsdusche, der Brief hatte deine Laune definitiv angehoben. Als du die Tür zu Dusche allerdings öffnetest erstarrtest du.


	5. Will nicht!

Will nicht!

Warmer Dampf waberte um dich herum und vernebelte ein wenig deine Sicht. Trotzdem konntest du ohne Probleme Wires Umrisse erkennen.

Verflucht seien die Gemeinschaftsduschen. Du schütteltest deinen Kopf leicht und gingst vollends ins Bad, Wire dabei so gut es ging ignorierend, und zogst deine Klamotten aus. Danach begabst du dich zu dem Duschkopf der am weitesten von der riesigen Gestalt Wires entfernt war und stelltest den Temperaturregler auf eiskalt, du wolltest immerhin keine unnötigen Überraschungen bezüglich deines Geschlechts. Du drehtest das Wasser auf und stelltest dich unter den Strahl. Erleichtert seufztest du auf als das Gemisch aus Schweiß, Blut und Dreck von deinem Körper gewaschen wurde. Sobald du dich wieder sauber fühltest tratest du unter dem Wasserstrahl hervor und schnapptest dir dein Handtuch. Wire war inzwischen schon wieder weg, was dir aber auch ganz recht war. Du tupftest die Stelle mit dem Tattoo vorsichtig ab und rubbeltest den Rest deines Körpers trocken.

Du gingst zu deinem Klamottenhaufen und zogst dir deine Boxershorts sowie deine Hose wieder an, dein verschwitztes und zerrissenes Oberteil landete auf einem Haufen, der vermutlich die Dreckswäsche war. Wobei ohnehin die Frage war ob du das Oberteil noch mal anziehen würdest, nähen lag dir nicht wirklich, aber mit Löcherlook würdest du bei der Crew wohl trotzdem nicht auffallen. Deine Schuhe trugst du zurück in die Kajüte, wo du dir ein neues Oberteil überzogst und deine Boots abstelltest. Dann knietest du dich neben deine Tasche und durchwühltest sie bis du gefunden hattest was du suchtest. Du befördertest ein Paar Stiefel mit dünner Sohle zu Tage. Vermutlich würdest du im Laufe des Tages erneut hoch in die Takelage gescheucht werden und vorhin war es dir mit den dicken Sohlen deiner Boots ziemlich schwer gefallen Halt zu finden, da du aber keine Lust hattest da oben barfuß rumzuturnen mussten eben deine Stiefel herhalten, die du normalerweise nutztest um dich besser auf den Dächern halten zu können. In der letzten Stadt hattest du sie allerdings nicht gebraucht, da alle Häuser, mit Ausnahme der Kirche, Flachdächer besaßen.

Du schnürtest dir die Stiefel und gingst wieder hoch an Deck, wo du auch die Meisten der Anderen antrafst. Joe und Ed schienen Karten zu spielen, Wire besserte vermutlich die Reling aus, jedenfalls deuteten die Werkzeug neben ihm daraufhin. Der Weißhaarige, dessen Namen du immer noch nicht kanntest, lehnte ein Stück weiter an der Reling und rauchte. Dir wurde auf die Schulter getippt und du wendetest dich nach hinten, wo Killer stand. Er bedeutete dir ihm zu folgen, was du auch kommentarlos machtest. Du folgtest dem Blonden quer durch das Innere des Schiffes bis ihr schließlich in einer Art Trainingsraum standet. Killer holte etwas aus einem der sich dort befindlichen Schränke. „Her kommen.", befahl er. Zögerlich gingst du auf ihn zu und fragtest dich was jetzt wohl kam. Sobald du vor ihm standest schnappte er sich eins deiner Handgelenke und befestigte etwas daran, das Gleiche machte er dann auch noch an deinem anderen Handgelenk, sowie an deinen Fußgelenken. Prüfend hobst du einen deiner Arme, was Killer an deinen Gelenken befestigt hatte waren Gewichte gewesen. Gefühlstechnisch her schätztest du sie auf ungefähr drei Kilogramm. „An sich ist kämpfst du für den Anfang nicht schlecht, aber deine Körperkraft ist lausig, damit du mal Muskeln aufbaust die Gewicht, die du ab jetzt 24/7 trägst." Du nicktest stumm, bis jetzt störten die Gewichte dich noch nicht auch wenn es sich ungewohnt anfühlte. Die Frage war nur wie lange das noch so bleiben würde. „Geh wieder hoch an Deck, Heat wartet schon in der Takelage auf dich." „Und wie soll ich damit klettern?", du hobst deinen Arm und zeigtest auf die Gewichte. „So wie sonst auch.", und damit verschwand Killer und ließ dich allein im Trainingsraum zurück. Finster schautest du in die Richtung in die er verschwunden war. „So wie sonst auch.", äfftest du den Maskenmann nach und stapftest grummelnd Richtung Deck.

Heat wartete wie gesagt auf dich, allerdings nicht in der Takelage sondern an Deck. Du atmetest einmal tief durch, immerhin wolltest du deine schlechte Laune nicht an dem Blauhaarigen auslassen der a) nichts damit zu tun hatte und b) wolltest du dir nicht gleich Feinde machen. Heat machte dir mit einer Geste klar dass du hochklettern solltest, du kamst der stummen Aufforderung mit einem Seufzen nach. Das Klettern fiel dir durch die Gewichte schon schwerer aber es war zu ertragen. Nach deinen Raubzügen musstest du schließlich auch mit Gewicht klettern, nur hing das normalerweise nicht an deinen Füßen. Schlussendlich warst du jedenfalls oben, kurz später gefolgt von Heat. Dann konnte die Takelagenkraxelei ja wieder beginnen. Die Stiefel erleichterten es dir wirklich Halt zu finden und dich fortzubewegen, dieser Vorteil wurde aber durch die Gewichte, die an dir zerrten, wieder zunichte gemacht. So krabbeltest du ungefähr zwei Stunden in der Takelage herum bis Heat nach dir rief. Fragend blicktest du zu ihm. „Du solltest kochen gehen wenn du keinen schlecht gelaunten Captain erleben willst." „Oka-oah."

Überrascht weiteten sich deine Augen als du nach hinten wegkipptest. Du nahmst noch den ebenso überraschten Gesichtsausruck Heats wahr bevor du wirklich fielst. Das Gefühl das sich dabei in deinem Bauch ausbreitete war dir nicht unbekannt, du warst schon öfter irgendwo herunter gefallen, ob nun seitlich von einer Treppe, von einem Baum oder einem Hausdach war egal. Du drehtest dich um deine eigene Achse und winkeltest die Beine an, wie du es dir bei all deinen Stürzen von Dächern angewöhnt hattest, bevor auf das Deck krachtest. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss dein eines Bein hoch. „FUCK!", hallte dein Schrei über Deck und du begannst auf einem Bein herum zu hüpfen während du deinen vermutlich verletzten Fuß hieltest und fluchtest. Vermutlich sah dein Gehopse aus wie der seltsame Regentanz irgendeines Urwaldbewohners.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los?! Wo kam der Lärm her?!", dröhnte Kids Stimme und unterbrach deine Hopserei. „Der Kleine ist aus der Takelage gefallen.", meinte Ed und zeigte auf dich. „Und warum zum Teufel hüpfst du rum?", fragte Kid dich jetzt und schien die Antwort von Ed völlig übergangen zu haben. Vorsichtig stelltest du deinen Fuß ab. „Weil mein Fuß weh tut." „Sei froh dass es nur dein Fuß ist, andere wären tot.", sagte der Weißhaarige, der hinter Kid hervor trat und auf dich zukam. „Zeig mal deinen Fuß her." Du schautest ihn erst misstrauisch an und überlegtest ob du wirklich wolltest, dass jemand aus DIESER Crew an dir herumdokterte, entschiedest dich dann aber dafür dem Weißhaarigen fürs Erste zu vertrauen. Du hocktest dich hin und zogst deinen Stiefel aus. „Ich bin übrigens Sythe.", stellte sich der Weißhaarige vor während er sich vor dich hinkniete und anfing deinen Fuß abzutasten. Er hatte erstaunlich kalte Finger, was aber nicht unangenehm war. „Gebrochen ist nichts also vermutlich nur eine Verstauchung, was bei der Höhe an für sich ein Wunder ist." „Ach was ich bin stabil gebaut.", sagtest du grinsend. „Außerdem springt Killer doch auch den Mast hoch und runter ohne Probleme." „Du bist aber nicht Killer.", meinte Sythe knapp bevor er sich erhob.

Du schnapptest dir deinen Stiefel und zogst ihn dir an bevor du dich erhobst und Richtung Küche gingst, den Schmerz dabei geflissentlich ignorierend. Wie schon erwähnt war dies nicht dein erster Sturz gewesen und dein erster verstauchter Fuß war es auch nicht, außerdem waren Stürze von Hausdächern normalerweise schmerzhafter, sodass dir der Schmerz nicht allzu arg zu setzte, du konntest sogar fast normal laufen. In der Kombüse suchtest du die benötigten Kochutensilien zusammen und machtest dich an die Arbeit. Du schnippeltest das Gemüse klein und warfst es in einen Topf. „Brauchst du Hilfe?", verwundert drehtest du dich in Richtung Stimme. Du hattest nicht erwartet Hilfe angeboten zu bekommen. „Du kannst den Tisch decken oder so.", sagtest du immer noch leicht verwirrt, zu Joe der dich abwartend angeblickt hatte. Während der Grünhaarige den Tisch deckte, kümmertest du dich weiter um den Eintopf der auf dem Herd vor sich hin köchelte. Eine halbe Stunde und diverse Zutaten später war das Essen fertig und Joe und du konntet die anderen einsammeln gehen, was nicht allzu schwer war wie Joe dir bewies in dem er einfach „Essen!" durchs Schiff brüllte. Nach und nach tauchten dann die Anderen in der Kombüse auf, bis schließlich alle da waren und anfingen zu essen. Es war lange her dass du mit anderen zusammen gegessen hattest und so seltsam du es auch fandest, irgendwie fühltest du dich wohl und das trotz der zweifelhaften Manieren mancher Anwesenden. Das Essen an sich verlief chaotisch und du hofftest nachher nicht alles aufräumen zu müssen, doch zu deinem Glück wurde nach dem Essen Ed zum abwaschen und aufräumen verdonnert. Du selber musstest dafür wieder in die Takelage, wo du den Rest des Tages mit schmerzendem Fuß herum klettern durftest. Nach dem Abendessen, das du irgendwie noch zubereitet hattest, fielst du einfach nur todmüde in deine Hängematte und warst eingeschlafen.

In den nächsten Wochen gewöhntest du dich immer mehr an dein Leben auf der Adventure Galley. Dein Fuß war wieder komplett verheilt und du kamst in der Takelage gut zurecht. Mit Joe verstandest du dich super und auch mit dem zombiehaften Heat hattest du dich während deiner Klettersessions angefreundet. Killer schien dir gegenüber auch nicht mehr ganz so misstrauisch zu sein und du hattest festgestellt das er gar kein so schlechter Mensch war, soweit das eben ging als Massakersoldat und Kid, Kid war so ein Fall für sich, einmal hat er dir auf die Schulter gehauen vorauf du halber in deinem Essen gelandet wärst und dich dann einfach ausgelacht. Deiner Meinung nach hatte der Typ definitiv zu viel Kraft und ein zu großes Ego aber das war eine andere Geschichte. Außerdem war er groß, laut und alles andere als nett aber trotzdem mochtest du ihn irgendwie, er war für dich vermutlich so etwas wie der große Bruder den du nie hattest, das jedenfalls beschrieb am Besten was du von ihm hieltest. Dein Training mit Killer war immer noch von Schmerz geprägt und dein Körper war bunt gescheckt auf Grund irgendwelcher Verletzungen, trotzdem hattest du das Gefühl besser zu werden, die Gewichte störten dich nicht mehr ganz so extrem, du wurdest ausdauernder und du hattest an Muskelmasse zu gelegt wenn auch nicht viel. Inzwischen hattest du begonnen auf eigene Faust zu trainieren, da du genug davon hattest immer fertig gemacht zu werden. Joe diente dir dafür meist als Sparringpartner und Joe einmal keine Zeit für dich hatte, trainiertest du entweder allein oder mit Heat auch wenn es dabei mal vorkommen konnte das du von seinem Feueratem an gekokelt wurdest.

Du befandest dich gerade wieder einmal mit Joe im Trainingsraum als Eds Stimme „Land in Sicht!", rief. Eins musste man den Jungs hier lassen wenn einer etwas brüllte, hörte man ihn übers ganze Schiff. Eds Schrei hatte Joes Konzentration kurz ins Wanken gebracht, weshalb es dir ein Leichtes war ihm mit deinem Stab die Beine wegzuschlagen und ihm anschließend das spitze Ende des Stabes an die Kehle zu halten. „Gewonnen.", verkündetest du grinsen. „Unfair." „Selber Schuld wenn du die Konzentration verlierst.", meintest du, nahmst die Stabspitze von seinem Hals und zogst ihn hoch. Du liefst, gefolgt von Joe, hoch an Deck, wo die Anderen sich schon versammelt hatten, du stelltest dich neben Heat und schautest auf den Fleck, der die Insel darstellte an der ihr wohl in ein paar Stunden anlegen würdet.

Die Insel kam schnell näher und beim Anlegen herrschte ein reger Betrieb auf dem Schiff. Wenn du früher auf irgendeinem Handelsschiff mitgereist warst, kamst du diesem Zeitpunkt immer extrem nutzlos vor, du hattest zwar immer noch das Gefühl nicht besonders hilfreich zu sein aber wenigstens konntest du überhaupt etwas machen und standest nicht nur im Weg herum. Der Hafen in dem ihr angelegt hattet gehörte zu einem malerischen kleinen Städtchen, das von der späten Nachmittagssonne angestrahlt wurde. „Wire, Ed ihr bleibt hier. Sythe, Kleiner ihr kümmert euch um die Medikamente und Nahrungsmittel. Joe und Killer helfen euch und Heat kommt mit mir, wir kümmern uns um den Alkohol.", verteilte Kid die Aufgaben. Deine Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg. Medikamente waren schnell besorgt, da in letzter Zeit niemand ernsthaft krank oder verletzt gewesen war. Für die Nahrungsmittel brauchtet ihr länger, da ihr erstens Zeug für die nächsten Wochen auf See brachtet was nicht wenig war und zweitens Joe meinte mit dir eine Diskussion darüber anzufangen müsste ob man den wirklich so viel Gemüse brauchte. Als ihr dann schlussendlich alles auf das Schiff transportiert hattet war es schon früher Abend.

Du warst gerade dabei die letzten der gekauften Zutaten in den Schränken zu verstauen als Joe in den Lagerraum gestürmt kam. „Auf beeil dich", fing er an dich zu hetzen. „Wieso?" „Weil wir einen trinken gehen und du kommst mit!" „Ähm…nein?!" Darauf hattest du wirklich keine Lust dein letzter ‚Saufabend' war dir noch zu gut in Erinnerung geblieben auch wenn er jetzt schon gut drei Wochen her war. „Äh…doch!", war Joes Entgegnung und schon zog er dich einfach hinter sich her. „Hey loslassen ich bin noch nicht fertig.", beschwertest du dich lautstark. „Muss nicht sowieso jemand hierbleiben?", wolltest du dann brummelnd wissen als dein wehren nichts brachte. „Sythe bleibt da, wie immer. Der Spießer kommt bei sowas nie mit." „Das hab ich gehört.", ertönte die ruhige Stimme des Arztes hinter euch. Du hattest dich immer noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnt dass der Weißhaarige so plötzlich überall auftauchen konnte aber wenigstens erschrecktest du dich nicht mehr zu Tode. „Gut so, vielleicht kommst du dann mal mit.", entgegnete Joe dem Arzt nur bevor er dich weiterzog. „Ich kann doch nicht zulassen das du zu so einem Spießer wirst.", erklärte er dir. „Ich will aber ein Spießer sein." Du seufztest, wehren war wohl zwecklos. Joe hatte wesentlich mehr Kraft als du und hatte deinen Arm fest im Griff. Auf dem Weg von den Lagerräumen zum Deck schloss sich Ed noch eurer Zweiergruppe an und da du wieder angefangen hattest dich zu sträuben, schnappte Ed sich einfach deinen anderen Arm. An Deck standen die Anderen schon herum nur Kid fehlte, so durftest du also flankiert von Joe und Ed auf den Käpt'n warten, der aber nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. Und schon wieder wurdest du von Ed und Joe mehr oder weniger durch die Stadt hinter gezogen Richtung Bar. Genervt schautest du auf das Schild über dem Eingang auf dem in altmodischer Schrift ‚Devil's Eye' stand, bevor du auch schon von deinen zwei Nakamas in das rauchige Innere geschleift wurdest. Deine Gedanken in zwei Worte zusammen gefasst lauteten: WILL NICHT!


End file.
